


若醒若醉 9

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO （我爱信息素这个设定🙉）*威士忌赫&西洋杉海*龙舌兰圭&檀香云*烟草澈&白玫瑰特*ooc预警*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 3





	若醒若醉 9

李赫宰知道曺圭贤临时标记金钟云的事情之后差点动手杀了他。

“曺圭贤你是不是疯了！你再怎么喜欢钟云哥也不能临时标记他啊！希澈哥怕不是会杀了你！！！”

“他当时在发情期有多危险你知不知道！我临时标记我喜欢的omega有什么错！何况他也喜欢我！”

“你知不知道他是谁？他是金家唯一的omega！他以后会嫁给我！你现在临时标记他你让他以后怎么做人？！”

“李赫宰你瞎说什么鬼话？！他凭什么嫁给你？！你娶了他那东海怎么办？！”

“婚约你懂吗，大家族的狗屁婚约！我他妈是喜欢李东海，可他是个alpha！我难道能娶他吗？你小子是不是疯了！”

“我看你才是疯了！什么没有人权的婚约，你为什么不告诉我！娶你不爱的人，不能和爱的人过一辈子，这算什么？还有，你听好了，李东海是个beta！”

威士忌和龙舌兰的味道针锋相对，房间里的空气仿佛下一秒就会爆炸。

但是先爆炸的，是李赫宰和曺圭贤的大脑。

这次争吵的信息量实在过于巨大，两个人扶着额头冷静了好久都没缓过神来。一个要娶自己兄弟的爱人，一个要看着自己爱人嫁给自己兄弟，李赫宰和曺圭贤之间从未如此尴尬过。

取消婚约，这是两个人得出的一致的解决办法。曺圭贤拉着李赫宰就打算往金家跑，结果人还没出去就被堵在门口。

“曺圭贤你他妈的给老子滚出来！！！！！”

浓郁的烟草气息迎面而来，把两个人震得一个粗趔。完了。李赫宰想着。他没以为金希澈来得这么快，也没想到这哥手里居然拿着枪。

“敢动我弟弟？曺圭贤你一个beta敢动金钟云？？你第一天认识我是吧？？”

金希澈手里的枪指向了曺圭贤，李赫宰一个箭步冲上去想打掉金希澈手里的枪，却被金希澈一脚踢倒在地上。

“李赫宰，别忘了你这几下子都是我教你的！”

金希澈把枪紧紧地贴着曺圭贤的额头，金钟云和李东海这时才姗姗来迟。金希澈把车开得快要起飞，一边抄近路一边违规，两个人是真的赶不上。

看着眼前的一幕，金钟云差点也要掏枪跟金希澈拼个你死我活，还好被李东海拉住，虽然他也不知道自家哥哥都哪里搞来这些违禁品的。

曺圭贤闭上了眼睛，他知道金希澈不会放过自己，但是也没以为自己会就这么被灭口。凭什么自己喜欢金钟云却不能拥有他？家族地位就比爱情还要重要？他不明白，也不想明白，也没必要明白，反正自己现在要被干掉了，好像一切都变得无所谓了。

静。死一样的静。李东海觉得气氛压抑得快要窒息，突然一个声音传来。

“金希澈。你这辈子还想拿枪指着我弟弟几次？”

朴正洙突然从楼上下来，冷冰冰地对着金希澈来了这么一句，随后转身上楼。金希澈手里的枪掉在地上，连忙冲上楼去追朴正洙。自己哄了三个月的老婆要是就这么又走了，金希澈怕不是会先崩了自己。

金钟云眼角划过两行泪，死死盯着曺圭贤。曺圭贤张口想说什么却欲言又止。李东海和李赫宰无奈地对视一眼，分别拉走自家兄弟。

金希澈跪在朴正洙前面请罪，朴正洙看着他又好气又好笑的模样，赶紧把他揪起来。

“如果钟云喜欢圭贤，为什么不让他嫁给圭贤？”

“特儿啊，钟云要嫁的是个alpha，是赫宰那样能护他周全的alpha，可是你看看曺圭贤，刚才我拿都枪指着他了他连...”

“你还敢提？”

“特儿我错了...”

朴正洙心里也不舒服。李赫宰和金钟云的事情本就是早早订好了的，可是曺圭贤这么一弄，自己也有些动摇。性别真的如此重要吗？beta就不能拥有真爱吗？朴正洙不敢想下去，他怕如果金希澈或是自己有一个是beta，那两个人现在...

“......如果我是个beta你当初是不是也不会跟我在一起...”

“特儿你瞎说什么呢，我怎...”

“准备办赫宰和钟云的婚礼吧。”

......

朴正洙着手安排婚礼的时候，金希澈正沉着一张脸，死死盯着一身龙舌兰酒味儿的金钟云。李东海觉得金希澈眼里仿佛藏着刀，已经把自己和金钟云杀了不知道多少次。

“钟云，你和赫宰的婚礼定在了下周，正好你的临时标记到那时应该消失得差不多了。”

金希澈说到“临时标记”四个字的说话都快把牙咬碎了。金钟云没说话，眼里黯淡无光，倒是旁边一声不吭的李东海突然跳起来大喊。

“什么？！？！钟云哥嫁给赫宰哥？！？！我他妈怎么又像个傻子一样什么都不知道？！”

金希澈第一次听李东海口吐芬芳吓了他一跳，连忙给弟弟解释这所谓的家族婚约。

李东海一个字都没听进去，“bang”的一声摔门就走。金钟云也不知道李东海哪来的这么大脾气，自己也莫名的不爽，转身离开，“bang”的一下关上了金希澈办公室的门。

金希澈懵了，明明是自己两个弟弟晚上出去鬼混混出事情了，自己还好心给弟弟牵红线，凭什么最后受气的是自己？越想心里越不爽，金希澈拍案起，“bang”的一脚踢翻了自己的椅子。

金钟云开始嗜酒，李赫宰每次要给他调酒，他都直接越过李赫宰，拿起龙舌兰的瓶子就开始灌。

“哥啊，你别这样...我帮你把浓度调低点...”

“李赫宰你烦死了，调酒是我教你的，别拿来教育我。”

“不是，哥啊...那个，你要不想嫁给我我就不娶了行不...”

“再他妈跟我提这个我让你未婚先丧偶。曺圭贤呢？”

“圭贤...”

“行了，你们家人就只会躲，我应该想到的。”

金钟云轻蔑地一笑，继续喝着他的龙舌兰。

李赫宰实在是为难，自己和李东海的事情还没搞清楚，现在还要挨金钟云的骂，倒是他曺圭贤一个人躲在房间里清清静静。想着想着心里越来越不爽，李赫宰扔下酒杯走到楼上把曺圭贤揪了下来，换自己开始在房间里自闭。

曺圭贤憔悴极了，自己昏昏沉沉拉着李赫宰喝了一夜，李赫宰凌晨扛不住去睡了，自己就继续灌着酒，到现在身上的酒味还没散。金钟云也彼此彼此，喝得双眼通红，颓废不堪。

“...圭贤？”

“钟云哥，别喝了...”

“别说我，你身上味道大成什么样你不知道？”

“我这是...信息素...”

“当我傻？”

金钟云觉得好笑，继而是无限的失望。他不明白曺圭贤为什么那天一点都不反抗，因为是beta？所以那么软弱？好像也说得通。金钟云迷茫了，好像不知道自己喜欢曺圭贤什么，但他知道自己应该是不喜欢懦弱的人啊....

“圭贤...我好像从来都没说过我喜欢你...”

“哥...”

“圭贤，带我走吧，去哪都行...”

金钟云想试探，他想知道曺圭贤是不是真的没骨气。只要他答应带自己走，那自己就算殉情也不结婚。

可是曺圭贤没说话。他就那样低着头，什么也没说。

金钟云哭了。自己最近眼泪怎么这么多。真烦。

“呵，果然beta都是这样。别人用枪指着你也不反抗，自己爱的人也不知道争取，只知道在omega发情的时候临时表记人家，那我还不如嫁给李赫宰！”

金钟云撇下曺圭贤转身就要走，却被曺圭贤一把拉回怀里。浑身的酒气和突然的动作显得曺圭贤极度暴虐，可眼神里又充满了怜爱。

“曺圭贤你放...！唔...！！”

没等金钟云说完，曺圭贤就吻了上来。灵巧的舌头敲开金钟云的贝齿，两人的信息素交缠在一起，奇特的味道让金钟云双腿发抖。他来不及想为什么曺圭贤的吻如此强势，只觉得自己快要窒息。

“钟云，我是alpha，是能护你周全的alpha......我一定带你走好不好？”

金钟云睁大了红红的双眼，随即把头埋在曺圭贤的颈窝放声大哭。

李赫宰不知道什么时候从房间出来，把这一切都看在眼里。李赫宰心里乱得不行，耳边一直回响着曺圭贤的一句话。

“你听好了，李东海是beta！”

李赫宰知道自己该下手了，不然一辈子都来不及了。

TBC.


End file.
